Beautifly
|border = |name='Beautifly' |jname=(アゲハント Agehanto) |image=267Beautifly.png |ndex=267 |evofrom=Silcoon |evointo=None |gen=Generation III |pronun= BYOO-tuh-fly |hp=60 |atk=70 |def=50 |satk=90 |sdef=50 |spd=65 |total=385 |species=Butterfly Pokémon |type= / |height=3'03" |weight=62.6 lbs |ability=Swarm Rivalry (Dream World) |color='Yellow' |gender=50% ♀/50% ♂ }} Beautifly (Japanese: アゲハント Agehanto) is a / -type Pokémon introduced in Generation III It learns Absorb, despite it being a / -type (a usual, more expected move would have been Leech Life). It can be quite aggressive despite its looks; it stabs prey with its long narrow mouth to suck the fluids from their body. Beautifly was introduced in Generation III as an evolved form of Silcoon. Its basic form (Wurmple) is quite common in the beginning of Pokémon Ruby/Sapphire/Emerald. A known trainer with Beautifly is May. Jessie wanted a Beautifly, but got a Dustox instead. Appearance Beautifly is a black-colored butterfly-like Pokémon. It has the black helmet-like head extended on its head. It has large dark blue eyes, it face are pure white in color. Beautifly's body has white stubby, fingerless limbs with a white egg-shaped underside. Its wings are very large and colorful as yellow, blue and red spots. The lower part of the wings have pointy horns and long extensions. Evolution Beautifly evolves from Silcoon when it reaches Level 10. and is one of the two final evolutions for Wrumple. Game info Game locations | pokemon=Beautifly| rubysapphire=Evolve Silcoon| rsrarity=None| emerald=Evolve Silcoon| erarity=None| fireredleafgreen=Trade| frlgrarity=None| diamondpearl=Routes 224 and 230, Eterna Forest (Diamond only)| dprarity=Common| platinum=Routes 205, 224, 229, Eterna Forest| ptrarity=Rare| heartgoldsoulsilver=Bug-Catching Contest (after obtaining National Pokédex)| hgssrarity=Rare| blackwhite=Evolve Silcoon (White only)| bwrarity=None| }} Side game locations | Pokemon=Beautifly| RS Pinball=Evolve Silcoon| Trozei=Endless Level 19 Forever Level 19 Pair Trozei Mr. Who's Den| PMD1=Evolve Silcoon| PMD2=Mt. Horn (1F-2F, 4F-5F, 7F-8F,10F-11F, 13F-14F) Lush Prairie (1F-5F) Midnight Forest (B1F-B24F)| Ranger1=Olive Jungle| }} Pokédex entries | name=Beautifly| ruby=Beautifly's favorite food is the sweet pollen of flowers. If you want to see this Pokémon, just leave a potted flower by an open window. Beautifly is sure to come looking for pollen.| sapphire=Beautifly has a long mouth like a coiled needle, which is very convenient for collecting pollen from flowers. This Pokémon rides the spring winds as it flits around gathering pollen.| emerald=Its colorfully patterned wings are its most prominent feature. It flies through flower-covered fields collecting pollen. It attacks ferociously when angered.| firered=Despite its appearance, it has an aggressive nature. It attacks by jabbing with its long, thin mouth.| leafgreen=Despite its appearance, it has an aggressive nature. It attacks by jabbing with its long, thin mouth.| diamond=It has an aggressive nature. It stabs prey with its long, narrow mouth to drain the prey's fluids.| pearl=When flower fields bloom, it flits around, collecting pollen. Despite its appearance, it is savage.| platinum=Despite its looks, it is aggressive. It jabs with its long, thin mouth if disturbed while collecting pollen.| heartgold=Vibrantly patterned wings are its prominent feature. It sucks sweet flower nectar with its long mouth.| soulsilver=Vibrantly patterned wings are its prominent feature. It sucks sweet flower nectar with its long mouth.| black=Despite its looks, it is aggressive. It jabs with its long, thin mouth if disturbed while collecting pollen.| white=Despite its looks, it is aggressive. It jabs with its long, thin mouth if disturbed while collecting pollen. |black 2= Despite its looks, it is aggressive. It jabs with its long, thin mouth if disturbed while collecting pollen. |white 2= Despite its looks, it is aggressive. It jabs with its long, thin mouth if disturbed while collecting pollen. }} pl:Beautifly Category:Body style 13 Pokémon Category:Medium-Sized Pokémon Category:Bug group Pokémon Category:Stage 2 Pokémon